The assistant
by eliamarie101
Summary: Lucy becomes a famous model Lisanna Strauss's assistant to help plan her wedding but what will happen when Lucy finds out the man Lisanna is marrying is also the man she had an incident with on an elevator? (based on A Christmas Kiss)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story! This story was inspired by the movie, A christmas kiss, anyways I hope you like it! Yes Lisanna is a bitch in this story but if you have seen the movie then she has to be in order for it to be good and interesting. So bear with me, I don't like when people make Lisanna a psycho bitch but technically in this story her character is a bitch but now psycho. Just watch the movie. She won't do anything really major like try to kill Lucy (I look down upon those stories) but she does at some point do something pretty mean to keep Lucy and Natsu apart. Oh! and guess what? I GOT A FAIRY TAIL SWEATSHIRT FOR CHRISTMAS! (I'm wearing it right now) but anyway I hope you all had a good christmas, hanukah, or quansah (whatever you celebrate or even if you don't celebrate) I hope it was good and fun. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Lucy groaned as she hit the snooze on her alarm, not ready to face the day. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side and as she hit her snooze button a new alarm presented itself as her roommate Levy came running in to her room, "Lu-chan! Get up! I have a feeling you are going to get a job today!" Lucy inwardly groaned and decided she had no choice but to get up. As she sat up and rubbed her eyes she asked, "and what makes you think that?" Her best friend beamed at her with a knowing smile and said, "oh I don't know. Maybe it's intuition or the fact that Lisanna Strauss just called and said she saw your request in the paper for a job! She said she wants to meet you today at 1 at the coffee shop on the corner of Brum blvd.!" Lucy's eyes widened at the amazing news and the two roommates squealed in excitement.

Lucy looked at her clock and noticed it was 10:30. She got up as Levy said, "I made breakfast if you want some," Lucy nodded and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a plate and put some eggs and bacon on it before sitting at their table and dug in to the delicious food. Both Lucy and Levy were aspiring writers and both dreamed to be an author one day. They had moved to the city to get a better chance but the apartments were so expensive they decided to live together. They were just out of college each with a bachelors degree in journalism. Lucy had put a job request in the paper saying that she needed a fairly good paying job and was willing to do almost anything. She had put in the request a week ago and was surprised she got a reply this quick. Before they went for their dream of being author's they wanted to get acquainted in the city and decided to get a temporary job.

Once she was finished eating breakfast she walked into the bathroom and stripped down her clothes as she got ready for a shower. She got in the shower and let her thoughts drift as she wondered what it would be like to work for a strauss. Lisanna had an older sister named Mirajane. Both were equally beautiful and were both aspiring models currently. Lucy was also pretty sure that Lisanna was dating the business tycoon Natsu Dragneel. He was a very successful man who owned the Dragneel company that had been passed down to him from his father. She had never seen what he looked like but if he was dating the famous model then he must be handsome.

The blonde stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off before getting dressed and brushing her teeth. She fixed her hair so that it was in a tight bun and had on a white blouse, a black pencil skirt, and black pumps. She felt professional in the clothes she had bought recently as she looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly looked at the clock and noticed it was 12:40. Her eyes widened in shock and she hurriedly grabbed her black purse, phone, and keys before running out the door saying a quick goodbye to Levy. She quickly made her way through the busy streets and ended up making it right on time.

She walked into the coffee shop and instantly spotted the white-haired model, walking over to the model she suddenly felt very nervous. Lisanna looked up at the blonde approaching her and asked, "are you Lucy Heartfilia?" the blonde nodded and smiled, "sit," Lucy quickly sat and wondered if it was possible if Lisanna was one of those stuck up models. She really hoped not. Her thoughts her interrupted as a waitress walked up and asked the two girls what each of them would like. They quickly ordered and the waitress ran off to grab their orders.

Lisanna looked at Lucy before asking, "do you have any experience being someones assistant?"

"no but-" Lisanna quickly cut her off.

"do you have any experience with weddings?"

"not really-"

"do you have a boyfriend?"

"no wh-"

"do you live alone?"

"No, I live with my roommate Levy-"

"Do-"

"I'm sorry but can I please ask what all these questions have to do with me getting the job?" Lisanna looked at her in surprise, people never cut her off. _This girl has spunk_ she thought to herself. She smiled at Lucy before saying, "simple, I want you to be my assistant and help me plan my wedding. I asked if you have a boyfriend because they tend to get in the way of work which I think is unprofessional and look down upon it. I asked if you lived on your own because I wanted a sense of how responsible you are," Lucy nodded and smiled, "well I have never been anyones assistant and I haven't ever planned a wedding but I will work hard to help you get the perfect wedding you deserve. I am single so no worries about that and I can assure you that I am responsible. Before I moved to the city I lived on my own because my parents died. I live with Levy now because it's more affordable."

"I understand that. Great, as long as you put in 110% effort then I would love it if you would be my assistant," Lucy practically fell out of her chair in excitement but kept herself composed since she was in front of her new boss, and nodded, "awesome. What's your phone number? That way I can text you my address. I want you at my house tomorrow by 9. No later or you're fired," Lucy nodded and they quickly exchanged numbers. Both of their drinks arrived and they each took a sip. Lucy had ordered the mocha latte and was about to ask Lisanna a question when Lisanna's phone rang, "hello?" Lisanna said, "What? *sigh* okay I'll be right there," Lisanna hung up and put her phone in her purse as she stood up from her seat, "I'm truly sorry but there is an emergency back at the house. I am throwing a party later. Would you like to come?" Lisanna asked. Lucy smiled as she said, "sure that sounds nice."

"Great! My fiancee can meet you then! It starts at 7 see you tonight!" Lisanna quickly left. Lucy jumped up in her seat, "YES!" She squealed. She quickly grabbed her cup and headed off to the Dragneel company where her best friend worked to tell her. She raced down the street and turned corners as fast as she could in her heels. She ran into the building and went straight to the elevator. Pressing the number 12 she couldn't help but jump up and down. She had finally gotten a job and she was now working for one of the top models. Her excitement was interrupted when she received a text. It was Lisanna sending her the address to the party. The elevator dinged as it opened and Lucy booked it out of the elevator.

She got weird looks as she ran through the office building but she was too excited to care. She ran to Levy's office and burst through the door. Levy was sitting at her desk, someone was sitting in front of her desk in a black chair. Both Levy and the person looked over at the blonde as she squealed, "I got it!" Levy instantly smiled and jumped up, both girls forgetting the person that was also in the office. Levy hugged the blonde as they both jumped up and down in excitement, "I'm so happy for you Lu-chan! When do you start?"

"Tomorrow, but she invited me to a party at her house tonight to meet her fiance. Do you want to come?"

"Are you sure you want me there?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Levy smiled and nodded. The excitement was cut short as the person in the room coughed. Both Lucy and Levy looked at the red head in front of them. Levy frowned at her and said, "I'm so sorry Ms. Erza," Levy looked at her friend and Lucy nodded, "I'll go. I apologize for interrupting Miss," she bowed and left, closing the door behind her. Lucy briskly walked back through the office heading to the elevator. She pressed the button and walked in as the doors opened. She pressed the lobby floor and silently waited for the elevator to reach the first floor. It started to lower to the floor but suddenly stopped before starting almost immediately after.

The elevator stopped again and the doors opened as a man with bright pink hair in a black suit walked in. He eyed the blonde before facing front as the doors closed. The elevator started again and he eyed her again not recognizing her, "so, do you work here?" He nonchalantly asked. The blonde looked over at him and answered, "no, just visiting a friend," he nodded and faced the doors again. The elevator suddenly stopped knocking the two over. Lucy stumbled and started to fall. Natsu quickly reacted and caught her before she hit the ground; she smelled like vanilla and strawberry's and he couldn't help but inhale the sweet scent. They looked into eachothers eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes captivated him and he felt drawn to the blonde.

She looked into his onyx eyes and her breath hitched. His eyes were intense and burned with passion. They drew closer and suddenly his lips were on hers. His lips were hot and rough but felt good on hers and she couldn't help but feel an intense passion in the kiss. Sparks were flying and she felt like she was on cloud nine. Her lips were soft and fit perfectly in his. He had never felt anything like this and couldn't help when his tongue licked her bottom lip practically begging for entrance. She obliged and their tongues wrestled for dominance. Tasting each other and too in the moment to notice the elevator start up again.

They were interrupted by the ding of the elevator and slowly pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes, both wanted the moment to last forever but were interrupted by a cough. They ripped away from each other and looked over to see a group of businessmen waiting to get on the elevator. Lucy ran out of the elevator, the man trying to grasp her wrist to keep her from running but she was too fast. She ran through the crowd of people and out the door. The business man tried to get through the people but was too late and didn't see the blonde anywhere, "damn," he muttered before walking out the doors and heading to a restaurant.

Lucy ran all the way home, up to her room, and slammed the door behind her as if she was being chased. She slid down her door as her mind registered what had just happened. She slowly brought her hand to her lips remembering what it felt like to kiss him. She smiled brightly at the memory and hoped she would soon meet the man again. She took a minute to catch her breath from all the running before going to get ready for the party. She made herself a sandwich as a snack and opened her closet door to look for what to wear.

She pulled out a handful of dresses and set them on her bed. One was a plain red with thick straps, a pink sundress with a white cardigan and black glasses, a one shoulder sparkly purple dress that was floor length with a slit that reached mid-thigh, and a mid-thigh turquoise sparkly, long sleeve dress. She looked over the four dresses before taking out the second, thinking to herself _that's too casual. I'm going to a model's party!_ She also pulled out the blue dress thinking it was more for a night out with the girls and not a party like this.

With the last two she looked over them not being able to decided which one she liked best. She was startled by a door opening but relaxed when she heard her best friend, "Lu-chan! Are you here?"

"In my room! Come help me pick out which dress to wear!" She heard footsteps and then her blue-haired friend was at her side looking over the two dresses. She analyzed the two for a minute before making a decision, "although I do favor the red dress I have to say that the purple looks more elegant and fitting for a party being held by a model,"

"Are you sure I'm not over dressing?" Lucy asked nervously. Levy shook her head quickly, "of course not! You see what these models wear! This is perfect," Lucy smiled and nodded her head, "do you want me to help you pick out a dress?"

"Nope! I already have mine picked out!"

"Before you even got home?"

"Yes! I couldn't stop thinking about it all day! I have the perfect dress for it! I'll show it to you!" Lucy sweat dropped at her roommate mumbling, "I think you're a little excited," following her friend to her room. She walked into her room to find a black, thin-strapped dress that reached her mid-thigh. The straps criss-crossed in the back and beside the dress she had set aside ruby red sparkly heels. Lucy smiled brightly and nodded, "it's perfect," Levy beamed and hugged her friend, "good! I'm so excited!" Lucy pulled away and said, "same! But we need to get ready!" Levy nodded and the girls dispersed to prepare for the party.

Two hours later, Levy was ready and Lucy was almost ready. Levy had on her black dress, red heels, her hair down but pulled back with a red head band, she had only mascara and light eye shadow. Lucy had on her purple dress with her black jeweled heels. Her hair was up in a tight sock bun with strands on each side of her face hanging down. She had on mascara and a little bit of blush with light purple eye shadow on. She was just putting the finishing touches when her roommate walked in, "come on Lu-chan! We don't want to be late!" Lucy nodded and grabbed her black purse, keys, and phone and they left. They walked outside of their apartment building and out to the street. Levy went out, hailing a cab.

A yellow car pulled up in front of them and Levy went up to the driver telling him the address. He nodded and the girls climbed into the back. As they drove Levy was babbling about how excited she was but Lucy had tuned her out. She was thinking about the kiss she had. She quickly interrupted Levy, "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot to tell you! You will not believe what happened in the elevator as I was leaving your work!"

"I don't believe it!" Lucy huffed in annoyance at her friend.

"Oh be quiet! Anyway, I was on the elevator and a man came in and the elevator suddenly stopped and we kissed!" Levy's eyes widened in shock, "Lu-chan! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Was he good looking? Did you get a number? What's his name?"

"Whoa calm down Levy-chan! Sorry I was too engulfed in getting ready for the party. Yes he was gorgeous! But he surprisingly had pink hair...no I didn't get a name nor did I get a number. I didn't really think about it. If fate wants us together then I guess I will see him soon," Levy's eyes widened in realization and she said, "Lucy, I think I know-" but was interrupted by the cab driver, "we're here and I need my money."

Of course! How much?" Lucy asked digging in her purse for money.

"15 dollars and 50 cents," Lucy nodded and gave the man his money before practically jumping out the door and bringing Levy with her, "w-wait! Lu-chan!" Levy called, closing the cab door before getting pulled away.

The party was being held at the business tycoon's Natsu Dragneel's mansion. There were gates in front of the house and a huge yard in front. The pair walked up to the brown double doors and walked in. As they walked in they saw a bunch of people mingling and drinking. Levy was now uneasy and wanted to talk to Lucy but to no avail, as she looked over she saw that her blonde friend had run off somewhere leaving her to herself. Lucy was tearing through the crowd trying to find her new boss.

She finally spotted white hair and ran up to it only to find it wasn't her boss but the beautiful model's sister Mira. Mira looked at Lucy and smiled, "you must be Lisanna's new assistant," Lucy nodded and smiled, "yep that's me!"

"That's good! She's been looking for an assistant for months! Even before Natsu proposed so you must be something special," Mira winked and Lucy blushed, "t-thank you. I told her I would do my best. This is a dream come true."

"Well I'm glad she gave you this chance," Lucy smiled and nodded as Lisanna showed up next to her sister smiling, "Hello Lucy. I assume you met my sister? Lucy and Mira nodded, "that's good. I want you to meet my fiance Lucy!" Lisanna pulled Lucy and ran up to a man, his back facing to them with pink hair. Lucy's eyes widened and she hoped he wasn't who Lisanna was talking about.

Lisanna ran to his side, "honey, I want you to meet my new assistant," the man turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Lucy in front of him, _she's from the elevator_ he thought to himself but quickly recovered, "nice to meet you, uh" he held out his hand waited for her to answer but Lucy was too in shock and hurt to reply. The man she had felt sparks with was engaged to her boss. She jsut seemed to have the best luck. She was jerked out of her thoughts by her boss, "Lucy! Hello?" Lucy shook her, coming back to reality, "I apologize, I didn't get much sleep last night and have been spacing out. Hi I am Lucy," she smiled at him and shook his hand as he said, "the names Natsu," he grinned at her before turning back around and continuing his conversation.

Lisanna huffed at him in annoyance before saying, "well now that that is settled I hope you enjoy the party but don't stay too late, you have to be in early tomorrow and I don't like to repeat myself," Lucy gave a small nod and watched as Lisanna walked away. She finally forced herself to move, _he's Natsu Dragneel?! Oh my god. I kissed my boss's fiance!_ Lucy was a mess on the inside but forced herself to be composed on the outside. She hurried through the crowd looking for her best friend.

She finally found her talking to a man with long black hair and piercings. he didn't look like a businessman to Lucy but she quickly dismissed it and focused on the problem at hand, "would you mind if I stole her away for a quick moment?" The man in turn huffed and shrugged, "sure. I don't give a shit. I want a drink anyway," Lucy smiled and nodded and turned to her friend who was staring daggers at her, "you left me! I was looking for you because one minute you were there and the next gone!"

"I don't know, you looked pretty comfy with that one guy you were just talking to," Lucy said with a smug smile. Levy glared at her and huffed, "why did you want to talk to me anyways?" she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Lucy's smile dropped as she remembered her situation, "you know that guy I kissed in the elevator?" Levy perked up at this and uncrossed her arms, widening her eyes, "yeah…"

"Well he is Lisanna's fiance," Lucy gave her best friend a small sad smile, "kind of funny I guess. I thought I felt a spark but who am I kidding? Sparks only happen in the movies, this is reality," Levy gave her roommate a sympathetic smile and hugged her, "oh Lu-chan. I'm sorry. I promise that sparks do happen in real life. Maybe something will happen. Maybe you two will fall in love," Lucy laughed.

"No. People don't get happy endings in real life, especially me," Levy gave her a stern look saying, "that's not true. You will find your happy ever after. I know you will. You especially deserve it," Lucy shrugged, "I don't know. Love doesn't hold that much value to me anymore," Levy frowned, "oh Lu-chan don't say that," Lucy just gave her friend a sad look before a tall redhead walked up to the duo, "I apologize for interrupting but I don't believe I have seen you before," Lucy looked up and immediately knew who was standing before her, "Erza Scarlet…" she mumbled as she stared wide eyed at the beautiful model before her. Erza gave her a confused look and she smiled sheepishly cursing herself for acting that way, "I'm sorry. My name is Lucy. I am Lisanna Strauss's new assistant, and you know Levy," Erza nodded at the two, "It's nice to meet you. I go over to Lisanna's all the time so I expect we'll be seeing each other frequently. By the way I am Erza Scarlet," Lucy smiled and nodded, "I know. I have seen you on the front page of my favorite magazine. You are a very good model and business woman," Erza smiled at her when a raven-haired man walked up to Erza, "hey Mira wants us all to get together tomorrow with Lisanna at her house to start planning the wedding."

"I see. I will be there. Will you be there Lucy?" Erza asked turning back to the blonde, "yes I will actually," the man noticed Lucy for the first time and asked, "who is she? Is she a model?"

"No. My name is Lucy. I am Lisanna's assistant," he smiled and nodded holding out his hand, "I'm Gray. So you will be helping us plan flame-head and Lisanna's wedding?" Lucy cocked her head to the side at the strange nickname, "I'm not sure I understand.." Erza glared at Gray before saying, "I apologize for him. He refuses to call Natsu by name. You have met Natsu right?"

"Yeah. We were introduced but I didn't get a chance to talk to him more. He immediately went back to talking to his friends," Erza scowled.

"I apologize for him. Sometimes he forgets his manners."

"Oh it's alright," Erza smiled at her before turning to the bluenette who was currently playing with her hair, boredom apparent on her face, "and will you be there?" Levy looked up at Erza and stood up straighter as she said, "umm, no I just came to the party with Lucy," Erza nodded. Suddenly they heard yelling and looked over to see Gray and Natsu butting foreheads, "I would think you wouldn't start a fight at a formal party Natsu and Gray," Erza said calmly but you couldn't miss the warning in her voice. Both boys quickly jumped away from each other, each becoming interested in something else, Erza and Gray walked off as Natsu walked up to Lucy, "oh hey Lucy, who's your friend," Lucy jumped at the familiar voice and realized Natsu was talking to her.

She stared up at him in fear not wanting to talk to him but not really having a choice. She really just wanted to avoid him. Her best friend nudged her before holding out her hand instead and saying, "I'm Levy, Lucy's best friend and roommate," she smiled and natsu stared at her held out hand before whining, "ahh Luce, I was hoping we could be best friends," Lucy was taken back at the businessman's childish behavior. She straightened herself before saying, "I'm sorry, but I don't think it's appropriate and think we should just remain acquaintances," Natsu gave her a weird look, "wow you're professional. You'll be perfect for Lisanna," Lisanna then walked up asking, "who's perfect for me?" Natsu looked over at her and smiled, "Lucy is the perfect assistant honey. She is so professional. How did you get someone like her?" Lucy was jumping up and down inside and Lisanna smiled warmly at the two and said, "I don't know how I landed her but we are lucky aren't we?" Lucy and Lisanna exchanged smiles before Lucy looked at her phone and noticed how late it was, "Oh my it is late. I apologize but Levy and I must leave. I don't want to be late tomorrow." Lucy and Levy said their goodbyes before leaving and heading home. Natsu watched her go with a longing look _I want to get to know her better_ Natsu thought to himself and made a promise he would spend as much time with her as he could. He felt something with Lucy he hadn't felt with anyone before, not even Lisanna. He wanted to get to know this feeling a little better; he liked it.

**So this is kind of a long first chapter...at least to me it is lol it took up like 9 pages...oops haha oh well. Enjoy! (don't kill me for putting Lisanna and Natsu together I myself cringe everytime I see them together and scowl when I see Lisanna's face but as a writer I get ideas that go against all of my beliefs and sometimes if it is good enough then I go with it. I do NOT want nali Oh my god ew no I hate Lisanna but I wasn't willing to put Natsu and anyone else together besides the nali vs. nalu is the biggest ships I see so just know I am suffering with you)**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! I do have to take a moment to just fangirl about the fact that FAIRY TAIL COMES BACK IN APRIL WOOOOOOO! I am sooooo excited! Finally...and the new chapter was terrible jkjk but I was almost crying when….I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't read but if you have read the newest chapter of the manga then you know what I mean. Anyways enjoy this chapter mi amigos!Dear "Guest"- so first I want to thank you for reviewing. I wanted to reply but I couldn't): so I am telling you here if you read the second chapter (I hope you do) I strongly dislike Lisanna, why? I honestly don't know where this burning hatred comes from. It's almost like when you like a guy and another girl likes him and she could be the nicest girl ever but you just have this burning hatred for her. It's kind of like that. I know she supports nalu (trust me thats my argument when NaLi shippers try to bash NaLu) and maybe its the nasty NaLi shippers that gave me the hatred for her (trust me shippers can be feisty..but then again so can I) her voice to me is annoying frankly. Also I don't trust overly nice people (never have) it's something about them (like how Mira can be a demon) I secretly think overly nice people are like Mira; they can turn into a demon when angered. lol anyways I am not saying Lisanna is a bitch (no so dont kill me) where was this going? Okay overall my own feelings confuse me and I don't know why I hate her so much. I don't know who she would be paired with because I have seen plenty of different pairings for her. I don't know. (but I will say most of the fanfics I have read where sting is included he ends up dating Yukino. Everyone has taken a liking to that pairing so I dont know) I'm sorry if I offended you by my hatred for Lisanna but hey lets put it this way, at least I dont make fanfictions where she is a psycho bitch who tries to kill Lucy (I look down on those fanfics) maybe it's just me being a girl(: lol Thanks for reading and again I am sorry if I offended you.**

Chapter 2

Lucy woke up early the next morning in order to make sure she wasn't late on her first day. She rolled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen where Levy had already prepared breakfast for the two. Levy had to wake up earlier for her job so she always ended up making breakfast not only for her but for her blonde roommate also. Lucy grabbed a plate and put some pancakes and bacon on it before grabbing syrup, a fork, a knife, and sitting down at the table. Levy came out of her room, dressed for work and grabbed her purse. She looked at her watch and noticed she had a few minutes to spare, she sat down across from Lucy and decided to talk to Lucy, "you excited for your first day working for Lisanna?"

"I was until I found out who she was marrying," Lucy seethed, voice dripping with poison. Lucy wasn't a very big morning person and it didn't help she had to spend time with a man who cheated on his fiance with her.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan. What are you going to do about it?" Lucy shrugged nonchalantly, no longer as angry as she had appeared seconds before, "I don't know. I can't just quit my first job. I guess what I am going to do is just avoid him at all costs. Act as though it never happened. Although that bastard deserves it I will refrain from kicking his sorry ass," Levy slightly giggled at her friends response and smiled at her, "you know, you are a really strong girl. You deserve better," Levy said. Lucy gave her friend a small smile and said, "hell yeah I do," Levy laughed before standing up to leave for work, "well I gotta go Lu-chan but good luck."

"thanks. I'll need it," Levy chuckled and waved as she walked out the door. Lucy watched as she left before getting up and grabbing her dish to put it in the dishwasher before showering.

An hour later she was dressed and ready to go to her new job. She walked outside of her apartment building and was about to hail a cab when her phone rang. She dug through her purse for the phone and answered it shortly after, "hello?"

"Lucy! It's Lisanna are you heading over soon?"

"I was just hailing a cab."

"Awesome! Can you go by Starbucks and grab some coffee for everyone?" A cab pulled up in front of Lucy and she quickly stepped in and told the cab driver where to go. She looked through her bag for ner notepad and grabbed it and a pen, "sure! What does everyone want?" Lisanna quickly told her what to get everyone before hanging up. Lucy put her phone away and put on her seat belt as the driver wove in and out of cars as fast as he could.

She had always liked the city for how fast it moved, she was a fast-moving girl and the city just complimented her life-style. She saw the coffee shop coming into view and quickly said, "I just need to grab some drinks and then I will be back out is that okay?"

"Sure but it'll cost ya."

"I know. I have money," Lucy smiled up at the man as he glanced at her in the rearview mirror. He pulled over in front of the shop and Lucy walked in taking notice at how crowded it was. People were either sitting at a table or standing around the small coffee shop. Lucy finally found the end of the line and took out her phone to entertain her while she waited.

Thirty minutes later she finally got up to the front where she ordered everyones drinks and waited patiently for the drinks. She watched as the employees whizzed around getting all the drinks ready as quickly as they could. Lucy had considered taking a job at a coffee shop but decided against it due to being around coffee all the time, sooner or later she knew she would take a sip of someones. A girl with long brown handed Lucy her coffee's winking at her as she did. Lucy's face brightened up at the familiar face, "Cana! What are you doing working at a coffee shop? I didn't think it was really your kind of job," Cana laughed at her blonde friend.

"I needed some money and this doesn't require me working nights," Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend. Cana had been looking for a day job so that when she came home she could spend the whole night drinking like usual. Lucy had been concerned with the brunette's drinking problem until Levy told her how good Cana was at holding her alcohol. Cana had been Levy's roommate during college and moved to a small town just outside the city. Levy and Lucy had gone out one night when Levy decided to call her old roommate to join the two. Cana and Lucy got along well and had grown pretty close. Now Lucy would talk to her occasionally and when they were going out which was rare nowadays, "so why do you need this many coffee's?"

"I am heading to my new job!" Cana widened her eyes. She knew how long the blonde had wanted a job but hadn't heard any news about the job hunt recently, "that's great! Where do you work?"

"Well I am now Lisanna Strauss's new assistant. She hired me yesterday and apparently she is marrying Natsu Dragneel!"

"That's awesome! I am so happy for you! It's been a while since we have talked. Why don't we catch up this Friday over some drinks with Levy!"

"Sure! That works but I have to go because every minute I am here I am paying for it. I have a taxi waiting outside," Lucy smiled and waved before walking out the door to the taxi. She opened the door and set the drinks down before dipping into the car. She told him the address and took out her own coffee to drink. The ride to Lisanna's was only ten minutes and Lucy paid the driver and got out balancing the two trays that held the coffee for everyone. She grabbed her purse and closed the door with her foot. She almost walked away when she heard a cough and turned around to the driver holding a hand out expectantly, "Oh! Right! I totally almost forgot!"

She set the trays on top of the taxi and paid the man before grabbing the coffee and heading to the front door. She walked up to the translucent doors and rang the doorbell. She looked inside and took notice of how spacious and modern it was. She had lived in a mansion for most of her life with her mother before she died and her father. She had run away at the age of 16 when she got tired of her father ignoring her and hadn't looked back. Her father never came looking for her which only made her feel even worse but she would never admit that.

She heard a faint, "coming" and watched as a man walked down the spiral stairs. The steps were black while the banister was a dark brown. she liked the house a lot but froze when she saw who was answering the door. Before she knew it, Natsu Dragneel was standing in front of her with khaki pants and a white button up shirt rolled up to his elbows with a dazzling smile playing on his features, "Hey Luce. Need some help?" Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. He was leaning against the door frame looking handsome as ever. For lack of a better description she looked like a deer in the headlights.

She desperately tried to calm herself down, "u-um n-no I-I'm fine," and inwardly cursed when she stuttered. She recomposed herself in front of the pink-haired man and pushed past him without another word. He looked back at her confusedly asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Of course I am! Why would you ask that? I am perfectly f-fine," Lucy answered a little too quickly, stumbling over her words at the end. Natsu raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, "your weird," Lucy glared at him before snapping, "I am not! If anything you are the weird one."

"Whatever you say Luce."

"It's Lucy and if you don't mind I am going to go deliver everyone their coffee before it gets cold," Lucy said before stomping away. Natsu scratched the back of his head chuckling before saying, "um Luce, everyone is the other way," Lucy glared at him and smirked as he flinched before walking away. Natsu followed after her up the stairs and into a room where he could hear everyone else talking. Lucy walked in and smiled at everyone. Lisanna gave her a quick smile before saying, "hand everyone their coffee and then come sit down while we talk about the wedding," Lucy nodded and went to work giving everyone the correct beverage.

Natsu sat next to Lisanna and casually put his arm around her. Lisanna glanced up at him before continuing her talk with everyone. Natsu watched the blonde amusedly as she hurried to give everyone the correct drink and chuckled when she would trip over her own feet. He had wondered why she was acting so weird around him but assumed it was the kiss on the elevator. He hadn't been able to get the kiss off his mind and wondered if she had been having the same problem. He was also determined to talk to the blonde more and see what she was like. Lucy walked up to him and handed him his coffee and went to sit next to her boss when suddenly her foot connected with Natsu's and she went face first into the carpet. SHe quickly stood up and glared at the smirking man, "you bastard-"

"Lucy!" Lisanna snapped and Lucy flinched. Leave it to this bastard to get her in trouble, "Gomen, it won't happen again."

"I would hope not. I don't tolerate that language or tone you used with my future husband," shooting a sharp glare at the blonde before turning to her fiance, "Lis, it's okay. I tripped her. She had the right to call me that-"

"I will not have my assistants getting comfy with us and thinking it's okay to speak with us as if we are some ruffians," the white-haired girl shot her fiance a sharp look before turning her attention back to the group. Lucy ducked her head in shame and sat down. She quickly got out her notepad and pen to write down notes.

~Time skip~

Five hours later, Lucy was about ready to rip out all her hair from Lisanna and her fiance. Lisanna would send her to get food and drinks when someone asked and had even asked Lucy to clean up her kitchen at one point just because her maid was out of town and she didn't have "time" to clean. Natsu on the other hand did anything and everything he could to bother the blonde. He would poke her repeatedly as if they were in high school and would tease her constantly when Lisanna wasn't paying attention. In a way she felt bad for Lisanna having to marry this "kid" but she had to know how Natsu really was if she was planning to spend the rest of her life with him. At one point while Natsu was teasing Lucy, Lisanna had overheard and chastised the man about acting so childish. He had scowled at her and walked away only to turn his head and wink at Lucy.

Lucy found herself blushing every time the pink-haired man smiled and winked at her and cursed every time she did. She had just finished checking her list of things to get for tomorrow when Lisanna came up to her, "I need you to go grab everything on that list and then you can go home. Just bring everything tomorrow and be at my house at ten," Lucy nodded and got her stuff together before walking out of the room and down the stairs. As she was about to walk out the door she heard her name being called, "hey Luce, where are you going?" Lucy turned to the man and glared at him, "I have to grab stuff for your wedding and then I am going home."

"Okay. Let me grab my stuff."

"What? Why?"

"I am coming."

"No you aren't."

"Who's stopping me?"

"Me," Natsu laughed.

"I'd like to see you try blondie."

"Don't call me that and don't underestimate me."

"Well you can't stop me from following you."

"Great now I have a stalker," Natsu rolled his eyes.

"No. but please Luce!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Luce!"

"It's Lucy! Ugh fine! But you have to drive me there then because I was going to take a taxi."

"Yay! Okay!" Natsu cheered, "hold on I have to grab my stuff."

"Hurry," Lucy huffed. Natsu grinned at her and ran upstairs to say goodbye to his fiance. Lucy wasn't sure why she finally said yes to him and almost wanted to take it back but something inside of her told her to say yes to him. She didn't know what it was but she felt something different with the man and although she had a feeling if she looked deeper into it she would get hurt she knew she couldn't just avoid it.

Natsu came bounding down the stairs and without a word grabbed Lucy's wrist, pulling her out the door. They ran outside before Lucy pulled back, "what was that for?" Natsu looked back at her and said, "Lisanna thinks I am going home so I would rather her not see you getting into my car." Lucy froze. No, this all spelled trouble. She was going to regret this later; she groaned and both hurried to Natsu's car. Lucy told Natsu where to go and they left.

They pulled into the mall parking lot and got out. They spent an hour buying all the things on the checklist and just messing around. Natsu had more fun with Lucy than he ever had with Lisanna. While he loved his fiance, she just wasn't the type of person who liked to have fun. She had always been the workaholic and Natsu was the always the fun one. Now that Natsu was with Lucy though he felt like he could finally be himself and he hadn't been this happy in forever. He didn't know he could be happier with someone else but Lucy seemed to bring out the biggest grin he could muster.

They finally left the mall and started to head out. A comfortable silence settled over the two before Natsu said, "hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a really good time today," Lucy smiled warmly at Natsu and said, "I did too," Natsu grinned. For a while they stayed standing by Natsu's car, staring into each other's eyes. Lucy realized what would happen if this continued and looked away blushing, "We should probably go," she was about to get into the car when she felt Natsu grab her wrist. She looked back at him in shock and Natsu smiled, "come to dinner with me."

"Why?"

"Consider it a thanks for buying all of this for my wedding."

"You really don't have to-"

"I want to" Natsu interjected. Lucy smiled and nodded. Natsu grinned and they filed into the car. When they arrived at the restaurant her eyes widened considerably. The restaurant looked really expensive and Lucy was already tight on money. They got out of the car and headed towards the entrance. He opened the door and gestured inside, "shall we?" Lucy giggled and curtseyed saying, "we shall," Natsu grinned and both walked into the restaurant.

They were seated and ordered their food and drinks and as the waitress left a comfortable silence settled over the two. Lucy looked around and suddenly felt underdressed in her t-shirt in jeans as everyone else was in much more formal clothing, "this place looks very expensive."

"It is." Natsu replied blatantly.

"Natsu! How am I supposed to afford this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not everyone has the money to go to expensive restaurants."

"So?"

"I don't have the money to pay for this!"

"Who said you were paying?"

"Well if I don't who will?"

"Me." Natsu said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Lucy blushed. They were given their food and mostly ate in silence. Natsu shoveled his food into his mouth, drawing attention to him and Lucy, causing the blonde to blush and apologize for the messy eater. Once he was finished eating Lucy was only half way through hers. Getting impatient Natsu finally said, "so Luce," Lucy looked up at him with spaghetti still hanging from her mouth, "hmm?" Natsu chuckled and continued, "so about that kiss…" Lucy's heart dropped to her stomach. She should have known this was the reason why he took her out. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't say anything to Lisanna. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes but held them back as she quickly said, "don't worry it meant nothing. I won't tell Lisanna so you don't have to worry. Let's just forget it ever happened. It was an honest mistake," Natsu sat shocked as the blonde plastered on a fake smile and continued, "thank you for the food but I need to go. Bye!" and the blonde raced out of the restaurant.

Natsu watched with a somber look as the blonde left in a hurry. _So it meant nothing huh. Wait how is she going to get home?_ he thought to himself. he sat and finished Lucy's food when an idea hit him. She had been acting weird around him lately. If the kiss meant nothing then why was she reacting like she was? _Plus girls rarely say what they actually mean_ he thought to himself. Determined to figure out whether the blonde meant what she said Natsu knew what he had to do. He paid the tab and and left to go find Lucy.

Lucy ran and ran, as fast her legs would take her. She didn't care if Natsu was her ride, she would find a taxi or call one or even call Levy but she refused to go back and have to face him. She soon realized she left the wedding things in his car and face-palmed. All she wanted to do was go home and forget about the night but of course she couldn't leave the bags in his car. Lucy turned on her heel and started walking back to the restaurant. Thankfully, she hadn't gotten far and could even see Natsu rushing to his car, _stop idiot. Don't worry I am coming back. Not for you though,_ she thought to herself. She watched as he pulled out and turned right, driving towards her. He pulled up beside her and said, "what did you think you were doing?"

"Leaving to go get a taxi so I don't have to talk to slime like you, but I do need that wedding stuff," Lucy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She saw the hurt flash in his eyes and inwardly cheered accept the fact you are nothing but a jerk she thought, "get in."

"No."

"Lucy. Don't make me have to get out of this car." Natsu warned.

"Do it." Natsu smirked and unbuckled his seatbelt. He opened the door carefully and walked out, avoiding traffic. He swiftly threw Lucy over his shoulder and opened the passenger door, ignoring the blonde's effort to escape his grasp. He closed the door quickly and ran over to the other side. He got in, put the car in drive, and pulled away before the blonde could try to get out. Lucy crossed her arms over her large chest and pouted. She felt the tears but refused to let them show. Natsu looked over at the blonde and sighed, "why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you are a bastard." Natsu had never understood girls but this girl confused him more than any other girl and for some reason he liked it. They drove the rest of the way in silence mostly because the blonde refused to speak to Natsu. The only time Lucy would speak to him was to give him directions to her apartment. Once they reached their destination Lucy practically flew out of the car and went to grab the bags. When Natsu stopped the car the blonde was even more baffled, "what are you doing?"

"Helping you with the bags. There are a lot." The blonde saw no reason to object and continued on to open her apartment door and make her way to the elevator. She pressed the up and button and her and Natsu patiently waited for the elevator to reach them. They walked inside and Lucy pressed her floor number. After a few moments they heard a ding and the doors opened to a long hallway. Lucy walked up to the second door on the right that read "4B" and she unlocked the door for the two to walk in.

They set down the bags and Lucy noticed Natsu tarry, "you can leave now," she flinched at her own voice and how harsh she sounded and guilt overcame her when she saw Natsu look over at her with eyes filled with sorrow, "what did I do?" She sighed, "did you only invite me to dinner because you wanted to make sure I wouldn't tell Lisanna about the kiss?"

"NO! You never even let me finish my sentence. You just assumed."

"I'm willing to listen now."

"Well I don't know how to put it but do you trust me?"

"I guess…" Lucy replied hesitantly. Natsu nodded and took a step towards the blonde, "will you let me try something?"

"Ummm...I guess," and before she knew it the man's lips were on hers. His kisses were intense and passionate and she couldn't help but get lost in the heat of the moment. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands rested on her waist. For a while they just kissed each other. Each one savored the others soft lips. Lucy felt Natsu lick the bottom of her lip for entrance and she gladly obliged. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth and the kiss became more heated. Each poured their feelings into the passionate and intense kiss. Neither had ever felt anything like this and they didn't want it to end.

The two were suddenly interrupted when Natsu's phone rang and they jumped apart at the sudden noise. Natsu reached into his pocket and composed himself before answering the phone to none other than Lisanna, "Honey! Guess what!"

"What?" He could only respond with short answers, his eyes were locked on the beautiful blonde in front of him wanting nothing more than to feel her lips against his once more, "your favorite caterer just called me back and said he could cater our wedding!"

"Wow! That quick?"

"Yeah! He wants us to come in next wednesday to taste the food!"

"That's awesome babe! Do you want to bring Lucy along?" Lucy looked up with wide eyes at the mention of her name and shook her head quickly already feeling like it was a bad idea. Natsu just waved her off and continued his conversation, "Well of course! She needs to be there!"

"I agree. But I have got to go, someone is on the other line."

"Okay! I need to text Lucy anyway. Love you."

"Love you too." he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket and looked back at the blonde. She looked somber and he couldn't help but feel worried, "what's wrong?" he took a step forward and she took a step back. She looked on the verge of tears and he wondered what he did wrong, "Natsu. We can't do this. No matter how good this feels I fear I may end up falling for you. I can't go behind my bosses back…"

"But-"

"Please leave." Lucy interjected. Natsu's features softened and he tried to reason with the girl, "Lucy listen-"

"Leave!" Natsu's eyes widened and he saw one tear slide down her cheek, "please," she whispered and this time he didn't argue. He turned around and walked out the door without another word. As Lucy closed and locked the door more tears started to fall and soon she was on the floor sobbing. Both tried to sleep that night but couldn't get each other off their minds. That night was the first night Natsu started to question his marriage.

**So how did you like the chapter?(: so I read the new manga chapter and I am a little upset(SPOILER AHEAD! IF YOU HAVENT READ CHAPTER 367 THEN DONT READ)….Natsu and Lisanna are in a cell naked together….like no I am sorry but NaLu only. I was scowling the whole entire time and when it comes out as an episode I may just push my tv off the stand...but I am disappointed in the Fairy Tail fans….apparently some fans have been tweeting Mashima and complaining to him? Like no. Stahp. Do you know how lucky we are he even decided to start the show up again? Like lets give the guy a break. And do you want to know why they are complaining? Two reasons; 1. They think Fairy Tail is hentai/softcore porn and 2. the scene with the naked Natsu and Lisanna. -_- I am disappointed….first off, Fairy Tail is neither hentai nor softcore porn. Like really? Have you watched the show? Yes some of the characters dress a little skimpy. So? That doesnt make it either of those things. Yes Erza, Natsu, and Lisanna are naked but you don't really see anything! You don't see a vagina do you? Do you see Natsu's dick? NO! Yes you see SOME boobs but now the whole boob. Like if it bothers you that much then don't watch but don't bitch to Mashima about it. He can't please everyone so get over it. Now 2, yes I am upset that Natsu and Lisanna were naked and in the same room but do you see me complaining to Mashima? NO! I complain to you guys or my friends because its harmless shit! I don't get actually pissed enough to want to actually tweet mashima and complain! Like that's just rude and not cool. I mean trust me I am a hardocre NaLu fan, I cry every time I watch the end of the Fairy Tail movie and I shudder every time I see or read anything NaLi but I am not stupid enough to tweet the maker of the show! Maybe he wanted to give some NaLi lovers a little scene (even though Natsu and Lucy will end up together. Right Mashima?) because even though he is a huge troll maybe he is nice too. lol but seriously? Nothing happened! Natsu didn't even look and at the end when she kicks him he wasn't even trying to be a pervert. NaLu lovers we can get through that! I mean think about it, Natsu has seen Lucy naked too, he has touched her twice while she is naked as well! Remember the Grand Magic Games arc where he gropes her boobs while she is naked? Yes he was just trying to cover her up but still! Just steel up and think about how many more NaLu moments there are. Don't message Mashima and complain. If it bothers you that much that you feel the need to tweet him then maybe you should stop watching fairy tail because if you were a true Fairy Tail fan you would watch it and appreciate every moment and not complain. Like honestly I am just happy that they are continuing the anime….so get over yourselves and just embrace everything Mashima throws at us! Thanks for reading guys(: btw I think I am addicted to Tumblr….no joke lol I know when the new chapters of the manga are out because everyone starts posting about the new chapter on tumblr. See you next Chapter! Oh! and Missing you is in progress but I am having a hard time writing the next chapter...I am sorry guys but just bear with me. I am trying lol. The best team chapter should be out soon after this though! Love you guys! OH! Btw, a taxi is a lot of money and I understand that a taxi driver would most likely not sit there for thirty minutes but oh well. Sue me. I am soo sorry for the long wait! It has been really crazy because the last two weekends I spent most of my time at drill team competition and I have just been super busy! I have made a vow to update all of my stories before the weekend is over! Except maybe not Missing you because I put that one hiatus. Warning! I may rewrite it and change it up. Thank you for being patient and enjoy!**


End file.
